The Sound of Church Bells
by TwilightRein
Summary: L's final moments on Earth and he spends his time with Ratio, contemplating on certain rules and a certian brunette.


**Hi everyone, it's me again!**

**It's melting outside and I'm in the safe confides off the library. This fanfic hear was born when I watched the episode of Death Note, when L died. This scene from where L is satnding in the rain on his rooftop to the part where they're on the staircase is in here. I just had to play with the scene and twist it around. _/evil laugh/_**

**Well, enjoy and reveiw**

* * *

The heavy rain cloud obscured everything. A dark shadow was cast upon the city as rain made the place look bleak. L stood on the rooftop of his headquarters being pelted by the rain as he looked up. His shirt clung to him in many different places yet it didn't bother him, not with the bells ringing so loudly. From the corner of his eye he spotted Raito. It appeared he was trying to say something to him. All he heard was the bells and pounding rain. L cupped his ear to signal to Raito that he couldn't hear.

"What are you doing, Ryuzaki?" Raito asked as he got closer to L.

"Nothing in particular. It's just the bells." He nonchalantly stated.

"Bells?" L didn't make any sense. All Raito heard was the pounding rain.

"Yes, the bells are really loud today."

"I don't hear anything."

"Really? The conditions are favorable today so you can't help but hear them." L gazed at a satellite on another building. "It's a church. Maybe a wedding. Or…"

_A funeral_

"What are you talking about Ryuzaki? Don't be saying such useless things. Let's go back." Raito said, puzzled just a bit. He was L though; one was used to his eccentric ways especially if you were once handcuffed to him. L finally looked his way. He wore his bored calculating expression that Raito knew all to well.

"I'm sorry. I'm distant in my relationships with everyone. I don't trust anyone either." he said. Ratio nodded, understanding well enough.

"That's true, Ryuzaki. You try not to get involved in relationships. If it is something that shouldn't be, you shouldn't get involved in the first place. I know that the best."

"Yes, that's how it is, Raito-kun. But, you're the same as me."

"What do you mean?" Raito asked.

"Since you were born, have you ever told the truth even once?" L said, staring straight at Raito in his usual hunched stance.

"What are you saying, Ryuzaki." Ratio said, suddenly on guard. "It's true I lie occasionally. However, there aren't any humans who have never told a lie. People can't be perfect, everyone lies. Even so, I won't tell lies that will hurt those I love. That's my answer." Raito eyes never wavered as he answered. For a few seconds the only sound that greeted their ears was the raindrops on the storm.

"I guess that is why you're so popular." L said, looking up at the sky. The tension was gone.

"Let's head back. We're soaking wet." The brunette offered.

"Yeah." The bells still rung loudly and with one more look to the sky L followed Raito inside.

------

The marble floor squeaked with the sound of dripping water and flooded sneakers. They had gone to one of many supply closets and each grabbed a towel. Raito sat in a secluded stairwell. He padded his hair dry, taking his soaking shirt off.

"What a terrible storm." L said, walking in with a towel on his head. Raito chuckled.

"It's your fault; you were the one standing in the rain." L looked rather childish with the towel on his head and the look of a scorned child on his pale face.

"It's true. I'm sorry." L said. Raito sensed something off about him. L seemed more docile and perhaps...

"What are you doing, Ryuzaki?!" While he was pondering over L's strange behavior he had knelt in front of Ratio and grabbed his foot. The sneaker was off and the towel that was on L's head was now in his hand. He began to wipe Raito's feet dry.

"I thought I'll give you a hand. I'll help wipe you dry." he explained.

"No thanks, you don't have to do this." L was definitely acting stranger than usual. First the bells then the over excessive excuse and now this.

"I'm going to give you a message too." L said, continuing on as if Raito hadn't spoken. "It's the least I can do, and I'm also pretty good at it."

Raito looked away, the slightest of pouts on his lips. "Do what you want."

"Alright," He held Raito's foot and began rubbing.

"Oy!" The brunette was surprised by the pressure applied.

"I'm almost done." answered L. It was weird. Raito never imagined that L would do this, especially to him. Him, that still thought he was Kira. The pale hand stopped.

Drops of water landed on his feet. L's locks of black hair were still wet and they dripped down on the feet L was drying. He saw the blank, almost sad, look on his face. He grabbed his own towel and patted L's hair dry.

"You're still wet." he said, gently drying his hair.

"I'm sorry."

Really, what was wrong with him! Was this a new ploy for him to confess being Kira? Perhaps L wanted sympathy from him but that wouldn't be in his character at all. He couldn't figure him yet he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the massage.

Thirteen days. If only that rule didn't exist then everything would fit. The shinigami Rem was to the point of uselessness, only answering with vague responses. Raito and Amane were both in confinement for over 50 days. They were handcuffed and kept in separate rooms with no outside interaction. If that rule, written in the murder book, were fake then both Raito and Amane would be Kira and the second Kira. Then came the difficult part which L found completely irrational.

If that rule was proven false Raito and Amane would be charged and guilty of being Kira. It's either a lifetime sentence in prison or the death sentence for them both. He didn't care much for Amane. He found her rather annoying when he was handcuffed to Raito.

Raito, on the other hand, was a different story.

On many different times Raito had proven his intelligence, showing L he was capable of succeeding as L. But, if that rule were false Raito would be killed. If Raito were killed he would lose his first friend.

That was the irrational part. That part he found so hard to believe.

"I'm sad." he said, the words slipping past his lips. That was it. Sadness for the person he suspects to be Kira.

Raito was completely baffled by that simple statement. _Why is he sad and for what reason?_ Though, at the moment, Raito was more concerned about L's appearance. A small sad smile tugged at the lips of the pale boy before him. His damp hair hung low and the fringes covered on of his black eyes, leaving the other to stare deeply at Raito.

"Ryuzaki, you're not making any sense. This whole afternoon you seemed off." Ratio said. L looked away but still had his on Ratio's feet.

"I suppose not, Ratio-kun. Perhaps it's the bells though they've gotten a bit quieter since we came inside." his gaze went from Raito's neck to his naked torso.

"Maybe you have a fever." supplied Raito. At least that would explain his behavior.

"Raito-kun, you are the first friend I made and I know that you think I still suspect you as being Kira, which is true."

"I am not Kira, Ryuzaki. How many times do we need to discus this? The 13 day rule in the note proved my innocence. That should be enough."

It wasn't though. Maybe L wanted to charge Raito as being Kira. Then he would've been right about him.

"Ryuzaki!" yelled Raito as L leaned into him, his hand on the brunette's chest. L was definitely acting out of character. "I think you should rest." To his surprise Raito felt a blush spread cross his cheeks.

"Maybe I should." he mumbled, thumb on his bottom lip. Then, as if wasn't strange enough, he laid his head on Raito's lap.

Then it clicked into place. The reason for L's strange than stranger behavior. Of course Raito knew that L was pondering over the fake 13 day rule. He had no doubt in his mind that L would try to dispel it, causing Misa to be in danger again. When the rule was proven false then she and Raito would be caught. Although Raito wasn't worried. Not one bit. He knew Rem would do the right thing.

The other reason had to be during the time they were handcuffed. He expected the cuffs when he plotted. The other part...not so much. Not that he was inexperienced with the same sex. He just didn't expect it from L.

"I think we should head back. The others might wonder where we are." Raito said, gently pushing L off.

"I suppose you're right." he whispered, getting to his feet.

That 13 day rule...if only Raito wasn't Kira then...

------

"Watari, what's wrong?" The old caretaker wouldn't respond to L's call. In his computer room, Watari's shaky hand reached towards the keyboard. With his last bit of strength, he pushed a button on it.

"What? What's going on?!" All the screens went black and were replaced by a single line: All data erased.

"I told Watari to erase all our files should anything happen to him. Wata--" A pulse. A squeezing and constricting pain in his chest made the words fall from his lips. Slowly, he could feel his body tilt sideways off the chair. He was dully aware of his surroundings as someone caught him.

Raito-kun caught him. With his back to the other he watched his enemy die. After so long he had finally defeated him and he couldn't let L die without gloating. Raito wanted to show L had been right in suspecting him as being Kira and that Kira was able to fool him long enough to watch him die.

The sneer on his face said it all.

_I am Kira, L. I won and you lost_. L stared up at him, his heart slowly fading and his eyes weakening.

_So, I was right_…

"RYUZAKI!!"

L is dead. Two friends were lost in more ways than one.

He could no longer hear the funeral bells.


End file.
